


Yours forever

by Querion



Category: Startrek:Voyager
Genre: F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a story of close friends whose friendship runs deep within them. They finally notice the changed parameters and acknowledge the new friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

The battered ship emerged from the debris field full of pieces of Borg ships and remains of a trans warp conduit. It headed straight towards an armada of waiting Starfleet ships. All in battle stance, with the USS Enterprise D at the forefront, captain Jean Luc Picard hailed Voyager.

"Captain Janeway? Good to have you back. We were expecting a Borg invasion! Welcome." The bald captain said while smiling. On the view screen he could see all the senior officers of the Voyager standing at their posts on the bridge. His attention was drawn to a particularly tall, blonde woman with Borg implants on her face.

"Seven of Nine!" He whispered to himself.

"Stand down red alert!" Admiral Owen Paris ordered. The whole armada of Starfleet starships immediately became an escorting convoy leading the touch little ship, which braved the Delta Quadrant, back to base port at McKinley station.

 

Captain Janeway sat silently on her chair on the bridge watching the scene on the view screen. The blue green marble filling the screen fascinated her. Everybody she knew was there, her whole life was based there. Suddenly she was seized with an overwhelming feeling of longing. She longed o see her mother, Gretchen Janeway. She longed to be embraced by her, to hide away from the universe. Kathryn suddenly felt tired. She wanted to be alone. She quickly stood up from her seat.

"Commander, you have the bridge. I`ll be in my ready room." With that Janeway quickly headed to the privacy of her office.

 

Commander Chakotay sat silently beside his captain on the bridge. He sensed her tension and looked at her.

"Kathryn, i think we will be allright here without you for a while." He smiled. He knew that she was overwhelmed and tired. She had just pulled a triple shift while preparing the shift to traverse through the trans warp conduit. The fact that they survived this episode at all, was because of her resourcefulness and the skilled crew she had.

 

After communicating briefly with admiral Paris in the ready room, Kathryn went to the replicator to get a much needed cup of coffee. It tasted different probably because she was too tired, too excited or because she simply wanted her mummy, Janeway snorted. 

"Seven of Nine to the captain? I have Mrs Gretchen Janeway on a secure channel. Shall i reroute it to your location?"

"Yes, please, Seven. I`ll take it in the ready room." Janeway responded while activating her computer screen.

 

A smiling face of Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn`s mother, appeared on the screen.

"Kathryn! Welcome home. I have missed you so very much. When will you be done with the admirals? Phoebe and her friend are here at Starfleet headquarters lounge waiting. We were told by Owen Paris that you will be done in an hour. It has been over an hour and we`re waiting." Gretchen said. She could hardly wait to see her long lost daughter, now returned to her, again. 

"Thank you, Mum. I`m fine. I am almost done, here then i will see you soon. I can`t believe i miss Phoebe. Oh, tell me Mum. Who`s Phoebe`s friend?"

"She`s a fellow painter. She is based in Paris but spends most of the week on this side of the pond. The two have become inseparable i don`t know what to make of their friendship. I will let her explain it to you." Her mother said cryptically.

 

Janeway raised an eye brow at that.

"OK, Mum. I`ll talk to you later. Right now i need to talk to someone. I may not come home tonight." Kathryn said mysteriously. It was her mother`s turn to raise an eye brow which made Kathryn blush.

"Seven, could i talk to you for a moment please?"

"I am on my way, captain." The Borg replied enthusiastically, almost as if she was expecting the captain`s hail.

 

Meanwhile Kathryn Janeway paced nervously around the ready room.

"What do i say to her? Do i just declare my undying love for her? Does she even know what love is? I really love this woman but i think i have left it too long, i should have said something a long time ago. Oh, what a fool i`ve been!" Janeway chastised herself. By the time she had finished pacing, the ready room bell chimed.

"Come!" She called for her guest to come in.

 

Seven of Nine was overjoyed to get the captain`s hail. She was hoping Kathryn would remember her promise of months before, when the Borg was ill with a failing cortical node. Janeway made a promise to take her to Bloomington, her hometown. Seven also hoped Kathryn felt the same way, was glad to talk to her. She knew that their friendship had grown solidly for the past three years. She did not know how to describe it any longer. She knew that one`s heart should not flutter at the voice of one`s friend. Her body`s physiological responses to the captain`s touches, raised heart rate, respirations, a soft, warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her abdomen, nipple erection or contractions in several muscles of her pelvic region. One simply does not experience these feelings and reactions for one`s friend. What kind of friendship was this? Seven enjoyed these feelings tremendously. She regularly let her eidetic memory play them. Seven needed to know whether Kathryn felt the same way. Perhaps together they can figure out what was going on.

 

The ex drone stood in the middle of the ready room with hands behind her back. She watched, with a small smile on her face. Kathryn was pacing. One arm lay on her hip, the other cupped her chin. Her head was bent in concentration.

"Captain, i am here. Shall we sit?" The Borg said with a hint of amusement in her voice. That brought Janeway back to the present.

"What? Oh! Of course, Seven. Let us sit here." She directed her guest to the couch on the upper level of the ready room. 

 

The two women sat on the long couch next to each other under the ready room window. Janeway took Seven`s meshed left hand implant gently into her own. She gently squeezed it. Kathryn could feel heat radiating from her companion. It was so inviting, so intoxicating. It made her want to hold the woman beside her closer and kiss her. She began to draw small circles in the palm of the hand she was holding. She could swear she felt her companion shiver slightly. Maybe the feelings were mutual, but Kathryn needed to be sure. She cleared her throat.

"Seven. You have been a good friend for these past three years. I have grown to depend on you, entrust my life in your hands. Somewhere down the line, i am unsure when, my feelings changed. What i`m trying to say is: I love you. As a friend yes, also as my best friend. Recently i also have grown romantic feelings for you. I...called you here to...to find out if you, uh...felt the same way?" Kathryn stammered hopelessly. She felt like a teenager, unable to express what was in her heart. Her heart hammered in her chest as she anxiously waited for a reply. She looked down at the floor. The criss cross patterns on the grey carpet of her ready room floor looked impressive. How did the designers do that? She wondered.

"Kathryn Janeway i am glad to inform you that i also feel the same way. I strongly believe that i love you. I have for as long as i can remember." The Borg woman went on to list her physiological reactions and feelings to Kathryn. It made her hot and have physiological responses of her own. Finally Kathryn responded.

"Thank you, Seven. I think i want to kiss you. Would you be agreeable to that?"

"Yes, Captain." The younger woman said seductively. The smile took Kathryn back to a time when she had just got her wayward crewman back from the Borg Queen. Seven had called her captain then and she had a seductive smile on her face. The same smile now made her nipples erect and sensitive.

 

Kathryn gently held her companion`s face in her hands. She slowly moved her head towards her and gently kissed the full, red lips before her. When the lips parted, she gently entered her tongue to caress Seven`s tongue. The sensations were pleasant. She moaned in enjoyment.

"Tuvok to the captain. You are needed on the bridge."

"On my way." Janeway replied rather tersely. She was interrupted in one of the best sensations she had ever experienced in the last seven years. She looked at her companion apologetically.

"Duty calls!" Kathryn said to Seven and got up from the seat to go to the bridge.

"Yes, Captain." Seven said in a low seductive alto voice. If Janeway had seen she would have noticed a raised metallic brow which she always thought as sexy.


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway reunites with her family.

The final crew member had gone through the air lock and into the shuttle. Kathryn looked behind her, a lifeless, hollow corridor of her beloved ship greeted her. For the past seven years her crew had walked this corridor going about ship`s and personal business. This corridor, and others like it, had been their home, a place of comfort, the difference between life and death in the deadly Delta Quadrant. Janeway took a deep breath and walked towards the shuttle craft doors. The senior staff waited for her to pass through a `surprise parade` they prepared for her. Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom Paris and B`Elanna stood on the right. The Doctor, Harry Kim and Seven of Nine stood on the left forming a sort of `passageway.` The captain was pleasantly surprised when she walked right into it. 

"Captain on the deck!" Harry Kim announced while the rest stood at attention. Kathryn walked calmly along the passageway. She looked at her loyal officers and smiled at each one of them. These were her officers who had been through thick and thin with her, in the Delta Quadrant, for seven long years.

 

"At ease, Ensign, before you sprain something!" She smiled at Harry Kim, the young operations officer. She had said these very words to him seven years ago. Kathryn smiled.

 

The shuttle craft, Nile, flew over the Golden Gate bridge in San Fransisco and headed to Starfleet headquarters. It landed at the flat roof of the communications building. Captain Janeway and her officers slid through the chute which took them from the twenty third floor all the way to the reception area on the ground floor. Families and friends were eagerly waiting for them and were getting a little impatient when an hour had past and the officers were still on McKinley Station.

 

Kathryn saw her mother, Gretchen, her younger sister Phoebe, and an unidentified woman in the distance.

"There she is, Mum!" Phoebe exclaimed and started to run towards her older sibling. Suddenly Kathryn found herself in the arms of an eager younger sister. Her arms moved around her too. Phoebe cried while Kathryn whispered reassuring words to her.

"Katie, you crazy or what! Why did you leave me? Don`t you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?!" The youngest Janeway husked.

"I`m sorry Phoebs. I promise to warn you next time i plan on doing anything like that again!" Janeway reassured her little sister and they hugged again.

 

Gretchen had joined them in the hug. Phoebe disentangled herself from the embrace to go and greet the tall, blonde woman who was standing silently watching her commanding officer being `attacked` by her family. She had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Kathryn. Welcome home. Did they ever feed you in the Delta Quadrant? You look like you could do with my special chicken soup and caramel brownies!" Gretchen`s motherly instincts kicked in and went into assessment mode. She looked at her daughter up and down while holding both Kathryn`s shoulders as she made her assessments.

"Mum, please stop. You`re embarrassing me in front of my officers!" Kathryn complained.

"Nonsense! We will all have a good reunion once all your debriefings are done and i expect all of you to attend!" Gretchen extended the invitation to the senior officers. They all seemed to be agreeable to the idea. 

 

Seven met her aunt Irene Hansen. She was her father, Magnus Hansen`s older sister. Irene was a tall, handsome woman. She hugged her niece and seemed to do a similar assessment as Gretchen had done to Kathryn. 

"Oh, Annika, you have grown to be a beautiful young woman. I have strawberries and cream waiting at home. I still remember that they are your favourite fruit. Are they still your favourite?"

"Yes, Aunty, they are. Now could you please refrain from hugging me. You are embarrassing me in front of my Captain!" Seven`s words were out of her mouth before she had even had time to sensor them. Irene held her at arms length and smiled at her.

"Nonsense! I am your Aunty and i will not be denied this chance of hugging you, my beautiful niece, again. Now, Annika, indulge an old woman." Seven sighed and moved back into the embrace. In the corner of her eye, Kathryn saw that Seven was in a similar predicament as she was. She called it `the attack of the loved ones.` 

 

Kathryn saw Phoebe`s friend, whose name she had learned was Jenna, was leaning against the wall and watching all the emotional reunion with great interest. Janeway approached her and held out her hand towards Jenna in greeting.

"Hello Jenna. I am Kathryn Janeway, nice to meet you. I hear that you`re a painter?"

"Hello Kathryn. Nice to meet you and yes i am a painter. Your sister is the genius though. I am still learning from her." At that moment Phoebe walked to them.

"I see that you`ve already met my uh, best friend, Katie. Jenna, this is my elder sister, Katie. Katie, meet my best friend, Jenna." Phoebe said and briefly kissed Jenna on the lips. Janeway raised an eye brow and wondered what her younger sister was up to. Kissing best friends? This ought to be interesting! Janeway mused.

 

Seven walked to Gretchen and introduced herself. She found herself locked in a warm hug this time from the senior Janeway.

 

The group parted to go with their families and friends. Gretchen bundled Kathryn and the four women headed off to Bloomington in Phoebe`s hover car.


	3. Home and broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway is home. Her heart isn`t. With debriefings out of the way, recommendations, promotions, new assignments and counselling strongly advised, her `girlfriend` walks into another`s arms. What should a captain do?

Phoebe expertly operated the hover car over the space towards home. By regulations hover cars were only allowed the speed limit of 40 km per hour during daytime and 60 km per hour at night. Operators protested and raised their concerns to the Federations Hover Council that:

(1) Hover cars were not road cars hence they should be allowed more speed especially when hovering between long distances and between counties.  
(2) Hover cars do not make noise. They were fitted with silencers or mufflers which were in use to avoid disturbing farm animals, wild game, migrating birds, fish when they hovered over lakes, rivers and seas and people when in operations. The mufflers were also compulsory in all farm machinery and garden equipment such as lawn mowers, for those who still used them.  
(3) The whole point of hover cars was to travel quicker than road cars. With these speed limits hover car operators felt like they may as well abandon their hover cars and revert to the use of old road cars.

 

Phoebe, as the president of the Hover car users in Bloomington, had met with Federation Hover Council to present these grievances. The reply was unsatisfactory at first.  
(1)Hover cars were a luxury. One could live without one. There was enough transporting technology available for commuters to use. These include:  
(a)Beaming technology both long range and short range.  
(b)Shuttle craft services  
(c)The underwater Trans-Atlantic highways and motorways  
(d)The pneumatic service where every street had a station. One simply presses a button against a name where one wishes to travel to and gets into a large comfortable tube-looking device and sits on a chair.One then puts the seat belt on. Air pushes the seat at a reasonable speed from one`s street all the way to one`s desired destination. 

 

Hover car users felt that they were not listened to and were planning to put up a fight again. Phoebe`s mind started to cook up a plan. Perhaps she could use her famous sister to her advantage. This was a tricky bit, she realised. Her mother would never allow her to involve Kathryn in local affairs yet. Her daughter has just been brought back to her by fate, she was going to protect her from harm. Gretchen was no fool. She knew this was an impossible task. Kathryn seemed to be going out looking for trouble and challenges, just like her father did. She had always been an adventurous child, Gretchen sighed, but a mother can hope and dream. 

 

Back in the present the hover car took a left turn towards the Janeway farm. Phoebe gently landed the car on a grassy plain between her house and her mother`s. She walked round to open the door for her mother then for her elder sister. Kathryn swatted her hand away and unlocked the door herself. She smirked when she saw Phoebe`s expression of `hurt.`

"Phoebs, you know i still remember how to unlock a hover car`s door!"

"I know that. I was just trying to be polite. My girl...uh, best friend says i am rude so i was trying to prove to her that i can be polite. Thanks Katie. You just ruined my game!" Jenna snorted but she said nothing.

"Phoebe, dear. Why can`t you just say the word "girlfriend?" "You know i have no objections to that!"

"I...uh...ok, Mum. Thanks." Phoebe flushed deeply while Jenna laughed. She always enjoyed seeing her girlfriend embarrassed. Jenna thought Phoebe looked cute when she was embarrassed. Gretchen seemed to know all the right buttons to push to cause such a reaction.

 

Kathryn Janeway walked up the creaking stairs of her old home. As she went up old memories came flooding her mind. She, as an 8 year old child, sliding down the rails with her sister in competition. Phoebe reached downstairs first and Kathryn did not like that one bit. So she challenged her to go again. Their parents found them and punished Kathryn instead of both children. For years Kathryn felt that she was being judged harshly by her parents. She later interpreted this as a sort of grooming her for a Command position. She now realised that her parents always saw her as a leader and subjected her to tough decision making from a very young age. She also remembered her father telling her that everybody must be responsible for their own actions but a leader is responsible for their own actions as well as her subjects` actions. For years she had been trying to figure that out. Finally in the Delta Quadrant, where every decision made could mean life or death, Kathryn truly found out what her father meant by what he said. Seven of Nine`s parents had made a wrong decision to take a small child on a dangerous mission, to study the Borg. They got assimilated along with the child. Seven became a Borg drone for 18 years. Kathryn made a decision to free the drone Seven of Nine and incorporate her into the Human Collective. She made a decision for Seven. Was it a good decision? Kathryn knew that it was. Seven knew it was a good one too...eventually.

 

The captain looked around her old room. Her bed was still in the same corner. She even had the same curtains but she did not expect things to change much in this house. Her parents were traditionalists. It meant that they did not use any of the modern technological devices, if they did it was only to a minimal level. Kathryn sighed. She did not mind not having sophisticated technology in her house, like her San Francisco house had, but she had adapted to them. She smiled at the word `adapt.` It reminded her of Seven. At that moment Janeway realised that she had forgotten to make arrangements to see Seven so they could discuss where to take things they had started taking about in her ready room on Voyager before they left McKinley Space Station.

 

Kathryn wondered whether her mother would let her install a replicator in her room? She thought as she placed her small bag on the bed and took off her red command jacket off. She carefully placed it on the back of the chair then rolled her eyes. She was home and on three months leave. Why was she being so careful about her command uniform? She knew that she should get into counselling as soon as she could but she did not want to look `weak.` Janeway finished taking her uniform off and forced herself to leave everything untidily on the bed. She was about to walk out of the room when the door opened.

"Hey! Don`t you ever knock?" She scowled at her younger sibling.

"Sorry, Katie. I`m just not used to having this room occupied." She smiled at her sister. Then without a warning she hugged her again. "Welcome home, Katie. Then they both sat on the bed next to each other.

"I came here to check on you. Katie, i have a girlfriend. I know what you are going to say. You are probably going to laugh at me but i don`t mind. All i want to know is what you think of her. Do you think i made the right decision?"

"Thanks for checking on me, Phoebs. I know that you have a girlfriend now." Phoebe could hear laughter in her sister`s voice but when she looked at her she saw a gentle smile on her face. Janeway held Phoebe`s hand in hers and reassured her that she would be there for her younger sister. Phoebe left the room. Kathryn walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart and opened the only window. A gentle, fresh breeze streamed into the room. She took a deep breath in. This was unlike the sterile, purified air of a star ship. She saw the old barn and the duck pond outside. The sun shone on the pond creating beautiful distorted reflections on the surface. A few ducks happily swam around and occasionally dove underwater to catch juicy morsels of whatever they ate. The sounds of children playing in the distance and sheep bleating brought back familiar memories, almost healing her heart and mind of the Delta Quadrant experience. She wondered how her Borg was doing. How was she coping with all the new experiences? Is her Aunty up to the task? Of course, she is! Her little voice said. She`s with her family. Yes, she is, Kathryn said and went downstairs to join her mother for a homemade cup of coffee, not replicated.

 

A few days later, Kathryn was lying in bed, forcing herself to stay there a bit longer. The familiar hum of a well tuned warp engine was not there. It usually lulled her to sleep when she was on Voyager. She must ask the Doctor for a sedative hypo-spray or get a 10 hour Voyager warp sound. Or she could just ask her mother to sing her a lullaby at bedtime. She knew Gretchen would do it if asked. Kathryn rolled her eyes at that. 

 

Janeway walked to the old tree house. It was damp and the steps leading to it were now rotten. She should fix it all. Some activities will help her connect her body and mind together. Right now she felt that her body was on Earth yet her mind felt like she was still in the Delta Quadrant. She had woken up a few times at night thinking that this was all an elaborate deception. That she was still stranded in the Delta Quadrant and one day she will wake up to the cold, hard truth. For the next few days Kathryn engaged in menial tasks, she first rebuilt the whole tree house in two days. Her next plan was to clear the duck pond, make it presentable. She also planned to build a house close to the duck pond. This was the area allocated to her. Phoebe built a house on her plot of land. Kathryn thought that was a good idea. The real reason for her continued activity though was partially therapeutic but she was also trying to forget Seven of Nine. She heard from a reliable source that Seven was dating a distant cousin, Megan Shears, who lived in Australia. She was a freighter captain who commuted between Australia and the Scandinavian countries of the Northern European sector of Earth. Sometimes she travelled to the Lunar colonies and the McKinley Space Station to deliver supplies. She also heard that Seven may be moving to Australia to work as an engineer in the same firm her date was working. The reliable source, who happened to be her old friend, Tuvok, had gone to Vulcan to be with his family for a while.

 

"Well, it was good while it lasted, Katie. You kissed a girl and loved it. Then you never bothered to check on her or ask her out on a date. She clearly wanted to be comforted and you weren`t there for her. You practically tossed her to the wolves. Now you`re crying?" Janeway sat in the newly furbished tree house and cried herself to exhaustion. 

 

It was four o`clock in the afternoon and Kathryn had not returned home yet, after leaving home at seven o`clock in the morning. Gretchen`s alarm instincts kicked in. She went upstairs into Kathryn`s room. When she did not find her there, she went out to Phoebe`s house. On her way she stopped to admire the tree house which her daughter had just rebuilt. She carefully climbed up the sturdy steps. There, in the tree-house, was her daughter, Kathryn, fast asleep. She had her brown tank top with paint smudges on, a black pair of jeans and white trainers. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. After checking that she was well, Gretchen took off her shawl and gently put it over the sleeping woman. She knew that her proud daughter had something that bothered her deeply but would rather keep it to herself. The senior Janeway sighed when she realised the task ahead. That she was going to coax it out of Kathryn to reveal what was disturbing her. It was no easy task to get her daughter to talk about anything personal at all. Gretchen wondered what sort of personal relationships her daughter has had over the seven years. Did she ever had sex at all? With aliens? The worried mother was concerned for her daughter`s well-being.


	4. Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn has been working hard on the farm for a few weeks.The place was physically transformed. She felt better, physically stronger and her body and mind were in one place. She was home. So why was she not happy?

"Katie, it`s supper time!"

"I`ll be right there, Phoebs. I just need to re route the conduits from inside the barn to the switch here, then i`ll be done for the day."

"Well in that case i`ll just wait for you. Do you need a hand?" Phoebe wanted to help.

"Oh, no. You go right ahead. I`ll join you shortly." Kathryn said distractedly. She was looking for something to do next so that she did not have to go and have supper with her family. She still remembered the family tradition where they discussed the day`s activities, even personal ones, at the table. Kathryn was in no mood of talking about anything which resembled her love life. She did not even have one.

 

Phoebe continued to stand at the newly painted barn entrance. It was all red with shiny corrugated iron roof which she had minimal help fixing. Jenna, Phoebe`s girlfriend, was a carpenter. She helped Kathryn with some measurements of the wood required for the barn and with the roof installation. The wiring for the solar panels and batteries were done by Kathryn herself. The two horses` stable, chicken coop and three pigs` pens were all repaired. A solar water pump brought water from the pond into the stable. One only needed to open the tap and use the water.

 

Phoebe looked around the perfect yard. She knew that her sister was a hard worker but this was ridiculous. Kathryn was working herself to death or illness...whichever came first. 

"Katie, can i ask you something, please?"

"Fire away!" Janeway said as she connected a red wire to the positive terminal of the light bulb and a black one to the negative terminal. She flicked the switch and there was light. She smiled to herself then looked at her sister.

"Is she still in Sweden with her Aunty?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Is who still in Sweden? Kathryn was playing `ignorant.`

"Seven of Nine." Came the brief reply as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I don`t know!" Janeway replied and went on to screw the switch holder onto the wooden wall next to the barn door rather forcefully.

"I was hoping you would invite her here..." Phoebe was trading carefully. She saw her sister`s reaction a moment ago and did not want to ruin the delicate communication going on between them.

"Why?" Janeway`s hand trembled and she cursed herself for being affected by anything to do with Seven. After all she had done around the farm in the hope of forgetting the Borg, it seems nothing had worked.

"I like her. You have told us so much about how unique she was. That she was your friend. That you trusted her with your life, the entire crew`s life. That you let her run your ship through the deadly nebula..." Phoebe counted off the fingers of her left hand.

"...alright. I`ll find out where she is so you can have a chat. I`m sure she`ll have enough stories to satisfy your curiosity of the Delta Quadrant!" Janeway`s voice trembled at the end. She felt frustrated.

"Thank you, Katie." Phoebe said enthusiastically while Kathryn looked at her suspiciously. She was not sure where the conversation was going and she had a vague feeling her mother had something to do with it.

 

"Mmh, this is so good, Mum." Kathryn scooped up the lentil soup from the large bowl with a serving spoon and poured some into her bowl.

"Thank you, Kathryn. You must eat healthily, after all you`re doing a good job around the farm. Are you sure you want to spend your leave by being a farm hand? How about travelling to other places. There`s a European cruise ship to Europe coming up next week. Phoebe and Jenna are going. You could go with them. Just a change of scenery will be good for you." Gretchen smiled gently at her.

"I`ll think about it but i won`t promise. If i go with Phoebe and Jenna they`ll be too busy to show me around the places we visit. There would be no one to show me around. I`ll be lonely." Janeway said and sighed. She hated the fact that her brain seemed to have lost its censoring abilities lately. She took her spoon and ate a spoonful of lentil soup. A meaningful look passed between Phoebe and her mother. They were slowly and painfully starting to put the pieces of the puzzle, that was the mysterious Kathryn, together.

 

The following week Jenna and Phoebe set off on a cruise without Kathryn. She told her mother that she was expecting an important call from someone. This did not make much sense to Gretchen but she played along. At least her daughter told her about the `important call.` Kathryn stayed in her room that morning. She was still wearing her pyjamas. At 09:00 hours the view screen of her large padd was activated. Seven of Nine`s face appeared.

"Kathryn! It is good to see you. I...miss you. I think meeting all those relatives at Starfleet headquartes made me lose track of important things. I am becoming inefficient." Seven made an attempt at a joke. She smiled at Kathryn. The young woman took a closer look at her former commanding officer. She noted the healthy tanned skin, the toned arms and neck and the cute puppy dog prints on the pyjamas she wore. These small details were attractive to her. She wanted to meet Janeway in person and finish their discussion. Kathryn has not moved on, has she? Seven hesitated.

"Hello Seven. It`s good to see you too. I miss you too. We have so much to discuss. Where do you want to meet?...If you still want to talk?" She was not sure this was the right thing to say. Seven had probably moved on. If the stories she heard were true, then Seven`s hesitation just now proved it. She still waned to hear from the Borg herself, though. So she pressed on.

"How is your Aunty Irene? Did you have a chance to see your cousin Megan Shears? 

"My Aunty is well and so is my cousin Megan. She would like to meet you sometime. She said she would like to learn a few things from the master!" Seven laughed. It was only a small laugh but Janeway was captivated by it. A moment later she chastised herself. Don`t get too carried away, Katie. She`s probably going to tell you that she`s involved with Megan. 

"Thank you, Seven but i`m very busy on the farm. I thought i should fix a few things for Mum before my leave days are over. Maybe you would like to come over and we could talk?"

"Very well, Kathryn. I will see you this evening? Seven`s face lit up.

"OK, i`ll see you later. Just bring your appetite." Kathryn joked and just before she terminated the link she saw Seven fly her a kiss. She smiled at the now blank screen. 

 

Was Seven flirting with her? Was there a chance for them? Or is she going to be told that Seven was now involved with her distant cousin. Megan was a beautiful woman. Her captain`s uniform suited her well. She was curvy in all the right places and she was probably good in bed too....Janeway`s troubled thoughts went on a tangent.

 

Kathryn jumped out of bed. She cleaned her room. Took off all the cobwebs and dusted everything. She changed the bedlinens and tidied the cupboard. She, however, did not tell her mother of Seven`s pending arrival. Janeway did not want to sound too eager of the visit. She went to the kitchen downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. Her mother was peeling some potatoes for lunch.

"What`s new, Katie?" Gretchen asked without looking up at her daughter.

"Nothing, Mum." Was the short reply.

"That doesn`t sound like `nothing` to me."

"Oh? How do i sound?" Janeway wanted to know.

"You sound like something major is going to happen." Gretchen was now chopping up some onions.

"Good major thing or bad?"

"Most likely good, Kathryn."

"That`s nice, Mum." Janeway said thoughtfully.


	5. Solving for x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine visits Kathryn Janeway at the farm.

At four o`clock in the afternoon the door bell rang. 

"I`ll get it, Mum!" Kathryn shouted from upstairs. She practically jumped down the stairs and reached the front door in record time. Her mother, who was walking towards the front door to answer the call, raised an eye brow and discreetly smiled. She then returned to the kitchen to continue preparing the evening meal.

"Seven! You`re really here. Oh, how i missed you. I thought i would never see you again. Come in please. She hugged the woman close. The hug went a little over the prescribed time social etiquette would dictate.

"Kathryn! I am very happy to see you too. I did not think you wanted to talk to me about...."

"OK Seven, let`s move away from the door. We have a lot to discuss. First i must introduce you to my mother. Oh, i just remembered. You met her at the Starfleet waiting area." 

 

At that moment Gretchen walked into the living room. 

"Annika Hansen? Welcome to our home. Did you have a nice trip? How is Irene? I met her at the waiting area. What a charming woman. We must have a nice visit sometime." Gretchen hugged the ex drone briefly and smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, i had a nice trip, Mrs Janeway, thank you. My `charming aunty`is always trying to tell me what to do. She is constantly warning me to stay away from `strange men` who pretend to be nice to me!" Seven complained. That made both Janeways laugh.

"Not just charming but also a wise woman. Gretchen exclaimed. Kathryn looked at her mother. What is she trying to do? She wondered.

 

The three women sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and coffee with biscuits. 

"So Annika? What was it like in the Delta Quadrant? Did Kathryn eat at all? When i first saw her she looked like death on toast i wanted to feed her straight away!" That made Janeway laugh. Seven joined in too.

"Kathryn did not eat much at all sometimes i thought that she was secretly Borg, that she regenerated. Other times i thought she were a Vampire. Most of the time she drank coffee without any milk or sugar in it. Very unhealthy. Your daughter, Mrs Janeway, is a walking genius and full of surprises. She got us through impossible situations by just negotiating her way out of situations. If this was impossible she would just blow the situation out of the way and leave!" Seven said as if she were reading a report.

 

Gretchen listened attentively to what Seven said. This is an area of her daughter`s life she knew little about. This was her daughter, the Starfleet officer. Her daughter, the soldier. When Seven explained about the captain`s acts of compassion, like helping other ships in distress, Gretchen had a clear insight into Kathryn`s life as a career person. Dinner time was a lively affair in the Janeway house. When Gretchen offered Seven a glass of wine Kathryn stopped her.

"Wine distorts Seven`s cortical functions, Mum." She looked at Seven.

"Nonsense! This wine goes well with dinner and you cannot deny Annika a chance to enjoy good food and wine." Gretchen said. Seven thought she sounded exactly like her Aunty. Overbearing and caring to destruction. She concluded that all parents went to the same `parents` school` Or read from the same `parents manual.` She knew there was no such things but all evidence led her to believe they existed. 

 

Kathryn and Seven cleared the dishes and washed them. Seven dried them and put them in the right place. Gretchen had a dish washer but she rarely used it. Seven knew of the Janeways` disinterest in modern technology but she loved Kathryn and her family. This did not really make sense since she had only met Gretchen twice and Phoebe only once, briefly. 

 

Gretchen brought coffee and earl grey tea to the living room. She sat in her favourite chair opposite the front door. She saw Seven had moved from her original seat. She was now sitting on the floor with her back between Kathryn`s legs. Kathryn was plaiting her friend`s hair. Every so often she would lightly caress the soft skin at the nape of Seven`s neck. She enjoyed the shivering sensation she elicited from her friend.

 

Kathryn seemed like a new person since Seven walked into the house. She laughed more, engaged more with her mother and ate much better at dinner time. Gretchen started to feel that she was intruding in some sort of courtship ritual. She knew that her daughter was not the type who showed affection publicly but there were hints to show that there was something going on between the two younger women. Gretchen decided to call it a day. She walked to the end of the corridor and entered her bedroom.

"So, what shall we talk about?" Kathryn asked.

SLAP!!! Janeway felt a burning sensation ran across her face. Tears pooled in her eyes as she attempted to gain her balance. 

"Hey! What was that for?! She asked incredulously.

"That" "Was for neglecting me! You kissed me and left me hanging! Why? Are you involved with someone else? Because i am not. My idiotic cousin, Megan is constantly flirting with me it makes me sick. I have been waiting for your call ever since! Why, Kathryn? Did you lie to me. That you love me. You have to tell me now and i will leave you alone." Seven hated hitting Kathryn but she had to do it. Every night she cried herself to sleep for the lost love. She was in the process of moving to Australia where her cousin helped her get a job. They were going to share a house. Then Megan thought she would kill two birds with a stone. So she started flirting with her cousin. She even told people that they were involved. Seven felt ill when she learned what her cousin had done. She decided to talk to Kathryn and see where they stood in terms of relationships. 

"I`m very sorry, Seven. That was rude, careless and insensitive of me to not contact you after what i did in Voyager`s ready room. I really love you but i`m not good at evaluating my actions. I assumed you fell in love with Megan and i did not want to ruin your happiness. So i kept my distance."

"You assumed? Are you also sorry for deliberately listening to rumours, believe them without finding out the truth and not bother talking to me?" Seven flashed her azure eyes on her friend in anger.

"Yes, i`m sorry for that too. Janeway said huskily.

"Very well. Where are we in terms of relationships?" Seven asked. She dared not hope. She waited for Kathryn`s reply with bated breath.

"Well, in terms of relationships we are here." Kathryn moved to kneel in front of her friend. She held Seven`s face between her hands and slowly kissed her.

"Oww!" She cried when Seven rubbed the reddened area on her face.

"You are damaged. I will get the dermal regenerator from my bag."

"No, please don`t. It`s my punishment. Leave it, Darling."

"Then you deserve compensation, my Kathryn." Seven said with impossible tenderness.

 

Together, they went up the stairs hand in hand towards Kathryn`s bedroom.


	6. Night shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway discovers that she has another pleasure centre and a birthmark....somewhere ;)

The women stopped at the top of the stairs. Seven turned to face Janeway. Kathryn had a shy smile on her face. She seemed to want to say something, thought about it, opened her mouth then shut it again. Th Borg noted all this with fascination. 

"This is the other side of Kathryn she had never seen before.` Seven thought. She found this reaction adorable and wanted to see more of it. So she squeezed the small hand she was holding, in silent encouragement for her companion to speak. It worked.

"Seven, can i call you Annika?"

"Let me show you around the house, tomorrow i will show you downstairs and the farm...if you want to see it?" Kathryn said cautiously. She did not know why she reacted this way around this woman and hated herself for it.

"I would love to see around your house. I cannot wait to see your room and where you sleep!" Seven`s voice had lowered an octave. Janeway looked at her and shook her head. `Where did Seven learn to do that? Was she flirting with her? Isn`t it obvious? You`re hopeless.` Her inner voice said. `You better brush up on your female anatomy because you`re gonna need it!` The voice blew a raspberry at Kathryn. The older woman pursed her lips.

"O...K. This is the bathroom. The shower room is through here. There`s the guest bedroom, Phoebe`s old bedroom is here, on the right. This is the store room but i don`t think you`ll find it interesting. Another room which i can`t remember what it is for." Kathryn joked. She walked a few paces and stopped in front of a door. 

"This is my room." She opened the door and let her guest walk in first then she followed then closed the door after her.

 

Seven of Nine stood in the middle of the spacious bedroom. It was homely, she thought. Kathryn`s room where she spent a lot of time studying, thinking, becoming a captain. She probably had sex here. Seven`s mind wandered. Her musings were interrupted by Kathryn calling her.

"So what do you think of my room?" Janeway smiled at her.

"Uh, it is efficient. I love it. I was thinking what you thought when you slept on the bed, what you did in this room?" Seven blushed.

"Oh, i uh, did many things. I thought about my life and more recently, about you. That you were involved with Megan." Kathryn sighed then looked at the younger woman.

"Well, now you know the truth. I am not involved with my cousin. She did try to get me drunk on a few occasions. I always managed to outwit her and she never succeeded. She is very determined though." Seven said flatly.

"Let us sit. You can sit on the chair at the desk or on my bed if you like." Seven sat on the bed while Janeway sat on the chair at her desk. Kathryn did not want to hear any more of Megan`s wooing tricks. She was nervous about her own non-existent tricks to seduce her Borg. `Wait, you already seduced her. Now comes the hard part. She`s come all this way so you can show her how to love. What are you going to do with all that woman? Don`t disappoint her!` The sarcastic tone of her inner voice taunted her. 

"Damn!" Kathryn said quietly but Seven`s enhanced hearing picked it up. She raised an eye brow.

"Let me show you some holo images. Promise me you won`t laugh, okay?" Janeway laughed.

 

A few holo images later, Seven got frustrated that Kathryn had to get up from the chair to come and show her pictures and stories behind them. She wanted to sit close to her, feel the heat from Kathryn`s body.

"Kathryn, i do not bite. Come and sit beside me." She patted the space next to her.

"I, uh...sure!" She sat next to Seven who scooted very close with their thighs touching. Kathryn felt the warmth radiating from her friend`s body and she loved it.

"This is Phoebe and my great Aunty Martha. I took the holo image when i was seven years old. I activated the imager too soon and missed half of what they were doing!" 

"This one was taken by my academy roommate, Jackie. She forced me to wear that tee shirt. Apparently it accentuated my cleavage quite nicely, in her words, of course. I don`t even have a `cleavage!`" Kathryn laughed. When she stopped she noticed that her companion was no longer looking at the holo image, but at her chest and smiling. Seven had an expression Kathryn had never seen before. She recognized it as one o love, lust, hunger and desire. An involuntary shivering passed through Kathryn. She could feel her nipples harden. 

"Uh, Seven? why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have cleavage and i`m attracted to it. Ever since i arrived i have wanted to touch you, Kathryn, kiss you, show you how much i care about you, make love to you but you have gone through all this unnecessary rituals. You have `skirted` around the subject i really want to hear. The subject is `you.` Seven sat sideways so she could look at the older woman. Her blue gaze washed over the captain which made her shiver some more. Seven gently took the album from her companion and placed it on the floor under the bed.

"Now, my Kathryn, tell me what i want to hear. Do you love me? Because i love you so very much. I would like to kiss you and make passionate love to you, my lovely captain. Are you agreeable to this?"

"Yes, i am agreeable to this but i am not comfortable in making love in my mother`s house! I don`t know why." Janeway said as if she were in a trance. Seven smiled mischievously.

 

The younger woman placed her arms over Kathryn`s shoulders. She was now gazing in her captain`s blue grey eyes. She tenderly kissed the red marks she caused earlier when she slapped Kathryn across her face. She kissed her some more to soothe the hurt she had caused her love. She heard a moan deep in her throat. Seven felt Kathryn wiggle a bit. Seven`s full lips moved down to Kathryn`s ear. She licked her there. That elicited a shiver from her companion. She moved to find the wine coloured lips which she teased open by nibbling at the lower lip. 

 

The Borg angled her head to gently kiss the warm, inviting mouth. Her tongue slowly caressed the warm muscle she found there. She enjoyed this activity. It made her nipples tingle and grow hard as rocks. She wiggled to ease the pressure she felt down below. Suddenly Seven was thrown to the bed where she fell flat on her back. Her breast jiggled from the force of it. Kathryn straddled her hips. She reached down and kissed her hard on the lips. She could not get enough of this woman. So she reached down and started to undo the small buttons of her blouse. She could feel the body below her shiver in anticipation. A bra impeded her mission. Janeway massaged the breasts through the bra. She could feel the nipples in the palms of her hands. 

 

Kathryn tweaked the nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. She saw her companion arching her back in pleasure. Janeway lifted the bra off and out of the way. She stopped to admire the view. She could see the heaving chest below as Seven moaned and panted with desire. Her eyes were closed and lips slightly parted. Janeway reached down to suck one hard nipple into her hot mouth. With her other hand Kathryn played with the other nipple tweaking it, sometimes pulling and rolling it between her fingers. Her lover seemed to like it all as if they had done this before. 

"Seven, look at me!" The older woman commanded in her `command voice.` Seven forced her eyes open to look at her captain. The command voice thrilled her, made her sex even more engorged. She could feel evidence of her arousal seeping out through her underwear.

"Did you ever have sex with Megan? Answer me!" She asked harshly.

"No, captain, i have not. Every time she tried to seduce me, imagined it was you but when i looked at her and saw that it was not you i would leave and go to my room and cry." Seven moaned when she felt Janeway tweak her nipples again. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time.

"How about now. Do you think of her?"

"Never! Only you. Please captain, touch me here." Seven grabbed the older woman`s hand and shoved it inside her trousers and through her underwear. Kathryn groaned.

"Very well, Seven." The older woman smiled.

 

Kathryn pulled Seven`s trousers down her legs and completely off. She turned the Borg over and forced the Borg`s legs wide apart. Pillows were placed under Seven. Kathryn could see everything from this angle. She could feel her sex tighten and nipples grow impossibly hard. Janeway reached her hand and slowly parted the engorged sex of her lover and found the erect clit. She fondled it gently. She felt a muffled "Omega!" from her lover. Kathryn smiled and let her fingers move further down to the opening below. She teased it by letting her finger circle it lightly. She felt Seven`s hips move back and forth enthusiastically and a "Kathryn!" muffled by the pillows. 

 

Janeway slowly entered her lover and started a slow in and out movement. She kept this up then slowly sped up until it became impossible for her fingers were trapped in a rhythmic contractions as her lover came in her hand. Her frantic hip motions had ceased and Seven had fallen to he side. Kathryn came to lie beside her and smiled at her. She licked her fingers one at a time as if she were licking a delicious ice cream cone. Seven took a few deep breaths while recovering from the intense orgasm. When she looked at what Kathryn was doing and realized that she was licking her fluids it thrilled her. The young woman felt desire rising through her, thick and strong.

 

Seven of Nine got up and straddled her lover. 

"Kathryn, you are over dressed!" With one swift motion she pulled the tee shirt and bra off Janeway`s head. She kissed her hotly on the mouth while her hands went to the small but delectable breasts. She continued to kiss Kathryn then her mouth left the inviting mouth to continue her journey down. She licked one ear then sucked it into her mouth. Kathryn moaned. The smoky tones thrilled Seven. She reached down, with both hands she pushed the breasts close together. Then she started to suck the nipples alternatively. Kathryn wanted more so she arched her back for more contact.

"Very impatient, my captain!" Seven chastised her. 

"Please, my love, don`t tease me. I need you!" Seven saw the corded veins in her lover`s neck as she strained with desire.

"Very well, Kathryn." She smiled.

 

The young woman splayed Janeway`s legs as wide as possible. She reached her head down and took a deep breath in then the Borg let the damp hair tickle her nose. Seven gently parted the engorged outer lips. She saw a red discolouration on the left side of the inner lips. Curiosity caused her to investigate so she parted the inner area and found the clit where it should be. Next to it was another, larger clitoris. She licked it then fastened her hot moist lips to it. She sucked on it while her fingers went down to the opening below. Seven`s tongue left the clit to lap at the red area around the inner lips. Kathryn`s hips were moving back and forth seeking her lover`s mouth for more contact. Seven entered her with three fingers. A few thrusts later Kathryn was there. She cried out in release when her inner muscles contracted almost painfully in release. A much needed release.

 

The two lovers were now lying beside each other, naked. Shy smiles passed between them.

"Kathryn, did you know that you have another...pleasure centre and a birthmark...there?" 

"What? Show me! How come Mum never told me? Janeway asked incredulously feeling that her mother left out a secret she knew from when she was a baby but never told her. "I must ask Mum tomorrow!"

"How did you find out?" That is what your mother is going to ask. What are you going to say?" Seven laughed. Janeway opened her mouth then closed it again.

"That is what girlfriends are for!" The young woman said. "Do you want me to look for more wonderful things? I am certain i will find some more!" She smiled mischievously. 

 

Seven knew she enjoyed making love to Kathryn Janeway and `eating her out.` She could not wait to do it again...until morning. So she did exactly that...until morning.

 

Gretchen woke up the next morning. She went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She was surprised that Kathryn was not up yet. She usually was out of the house as early as seven o`clock in the morning to start working on the farm projects. Then she remembered.

"Oh, night shift!" She said to herself and chuckled. She took a sip from her cup. "I guess it`s my farm hand`s day of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for your continued support for commenting and kudos. May i ask you to also please be critical in your comments. Be as brutal as you can be. I know how wrong spellings can ruin one`s reading and change meanings. I promise i won`t take it personally. The idea is to improve my writing skills so i can give you more quality work. 
> 
> ***What am i getting myself into? Lmao!!!!***


	7. A farm hand`s day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven tour the farm.

"Seven, wake up it`s 9 am. We`ve got to....we`ve got...uh! Forget i said that!" Kathryn`s eyes raked up and down the naked Borg`s body lying beside her, in appreciation. Janeway was naked too. She had lost the train of thought of what she was going to tell or ask Seven.

 

"Oh, Annika. You`re so beautiful." Kathryn whispered wondrously as she traced her lover`s breasts with the tips of her fingers. She could feel her companion shiver with anticipation then Janeway`s eyes locked with Seven`s.

"What were you going to say, Kathryn?" Seven whispered back as she traced her fingertips on Kathryn`s face, lips, ears and on the redness she caused the previous evening when she slapped her lover across the face.

 

After a few slow kisses, the couple finally decided to start their day. The first port of call was to go to the kitchen downstairs for breakfast. They quickly had a shower together and quickly dressed and went to join Gretchen in the kitchen. 

 

The senior Janeway smiled broadly when she saw the younger women walk in. Janeway`s mouth watered when the warm aroma of pancakes, coffee, hash browns, bacon substitutes, toast and freshly made caramel brownies permeated her nostrils.

"Hello, girls! Sit down and have something to eat. You both look like you`ve had a rough night!" She said without missing a beat. She placed a hot cup of steaming coffee in Kathryn`s hands and a cup of Earl grey tea in Seven`s. The younger women looked at each other. Kathryn`s face reddened slightly, not because of the slap, but probably because of what her mind conjured up when her mother stated that they had a rough night. She quickly recovered, however, and decided to ask her mother about what she found out. Seven looked at her disapprovingly but Kathryn went on and the young woman shrugged her shoulders in surrender.

"Mum, can i ask you something?" At Gretchen`s nod Janeway went on. "Would you tell me if i were an alien from another planet, and not really your daughter?" Kathryn asked her mother.

"Ye-ees?" Gretchen replied cautiously. When she looked at Seven she saw that the young woman looked like she was about to run out of the room. The intuitive older woman put two and two together and realized what was being asked.

"Yes, dear, i would have told you if it was really important or when i was lying on my death bed. Quite frankly i can`t believe it took you this long to find out about your own body! You`re a prude and i don`t remember raising you at all like this!" Gretchen went into lecture mode.

"Mum, Seven is here...!" Janeway was beginning to doubt her wisdom of bringing the subject at that particular time.

"I suppose you also did not take advantage of her to check things for you too?!" Gretchen was amused at how her daughter handled the whole episode. She looked as if she was going to sink into the chair she was sitting on.

"Mum, i have an...extra organ i was not aware of. Do you think it will cause me any trouble?" Kathryn sounded like a little girl having her first menstrual period, uncertain of what her mother was going to say.

"No, dear. The extra clitoris will not cause you trouble. In fact it will bring you great joy if you learn to live with it and share the pleasure it brings you with someone you care about." The older woman stood up from the table and placed her empty cup of coffee in the sink.

"Mum!" Janeway covered her face with both hands. "I am so embarrassed, right now!!"

"Well, as i said earlier, i did not raise you and Phoebe to be prudes. You are exceptionally hard on yourself, Kathryn. Learn to relax and be free to talk about any subject with your family and best friends. "Annika, you are Kathryn`s best friend, aren`t you? You should help Kathryn explore things. Do things together. That way your bonds will grow healthy and strong." She said.

"You are correct, Gretchen. Kathryn has learned a lot about herself in the last...12 hours and 12 minutes!" Seven smiled gently at her new girlfriend. Kathryn`s answering smile was enough to melt Getchen`s heart.

 

Kathryn Janeway showed Seven around, the animals, what changes she had made and the repairs. The younger woman was impressed. Seven offered to help in completing the tasks but Janeway wanted to show her the tree house. Together, they went up and into the tree house where Seven showed Kathryn the real way to enjoy oneself while up in a tree house.

 

Two hours later, the women went on to the duck pond where they watched the ducks play and go about their business. It was such a peaceful place to be. Kathryn sat on the green grass leaning against an old pear tree while Seven lay on her chest with her back against her love. Slowly Janeway felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Seven too felt a bit heavier than before so Kathryn assumed that she had dozed off too. 

 

It was bliss.


	8. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven go to the European Sector for holiday.

"Kathryn, it is cold in Europe at this time of the year. I suggest we pack extra warm clothes. Seven was waiting patiently. She stood by Kathryn`s bedroom window looking at the ducks happily playing in the pond.

"...but Darling, don`t they have replicators to provide such things there? Also i want to try one of those auto body heat regulated jackets. I hear they`re in fashion." Janeway said enthusiastically. Her eyes were shining and Seven had never seen her former commanding officer this happy. Her girlfriend, she amended.

"Very well, my Kathryn. Whatever you wish, we will do." The Borg moved from the window. She was now hugging Kathryn from the back. She heard the older woman squeal as she was bending over a case full of clothes and underwear and trying to close it. Kathryn stood up in Seven`s arms with her back to the ex drone. She felt Seven squeeze her left breast and let go. Now Kathryn turned into the arms and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Annika, if we keep this up we are never going to leave this room!" She laughed.

"Perhaps that was my intention!" The younger woman said seductively. Janeway looked searchingly between the azure eyes briefly then shook her head. She lay her head on the strong shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You don`t want to go to Sweden. Do you, Love? Kathryn asked quietly.

"No." A quiet reply from Seven.

"Very well. Where do you want to go? Annika. If we are going to be together we need to learn to communicate clearly and be honest with each other. If you don`t like something just say so. I will understand." Janeway said softly, her head still on the shoulder.

"I am sorry, Kathryn. It`s my cousin, Megan Shears. She is on vacation in Sweden at Aunty Irene`s house. She is a brilliant engineer and pilot but she is also a pain in the...glutes!" Seven said flatly. Kathryn lifted her head from the inviting shoulder to look at her girlfriend`s face. She saw the seriousness in Annika`s face contrary to what she just said. Janeway could not take it anymore. She burst out laughing. She held Seven at arms length then brought her back to her where she kissed her soundly on the mouth. She felt the young woman reciprocate eagerly. They ceased their activities after a short while. They were both breathing heavily.

"I`m so happy that you`re working on that sense of humour. Just lovely, Darling!" Kathryn smiled. Then she added seriously. "We still need to go somewhere. I bet your cousin is a fun person to be around. Give her a chance, Darling. I`ll make it up to you."

 

Seven`s eyes lit up at that. She absolutely loved ravishing Kathryn Janeway and also loved to be ravished by her lover. So she decided to risk it and take her Love to Sweden.

"Very well, we can also see the Aurora Borealis while there but i am not letting you anywhere near Megan. She is devious and cunning!" The Borg said distastefully. Janeway wondered why her girlfriend had so much hatred towards Megan. Probably sibling rivalry gone wrong. Megan was Irene Hansen`s sister`s only daughter. Her mother died when she was ten years old and was raised by Irene. Peter was Megan`s cousin but he treated her as a younger sister. Young Megan had always been full of spirit, a handful but beautiful, brilliant and gifted very much like her cousin, Annika. 

"Alright, Darling. We will go to see the Northern lights at night and i will never leave your side." Kathryn promised seriously.

 

The couple left for Sweden via London. They took a hired a hover car to have a bird`s eye view of the ancient London Eye, the Elizabethan Tower, which Kathryn learned that inside was a big bell whose nickname was the Big Ben. She wondered which was the Little Ben. Her thinking was interrupted by Seven exclaiming something about a long, beautiful river with many bridges over it. 

"That`s the Thames River, Seven."

"I see." Seven said wondrously while Kathryn wondered why she reacted that way. Janeway took a lot of holo images of her girlfriend, both of them and more of her girlfriend. They had tea and coffee at one of the local cafes. Then they had lunch at a pub. Seven did not like the way men and women looked at her girlfriend.

"Kathryn, we need to go. It is getting late." She said. Kathryn hesitated a bit then seemed to make up her mind.

"Okay, let`s go my jealous Borg!" Then she kissed her on the cheek eliciting a smile from Seven.

 

The couple took a shuttle craft to Stockholm where Megan came to meet them in her hover car.

"Annika! Kathryn!" Megan exclaimed. She looked genuinely happy for the couple. It`s nice to see you both. Kathryn, you must tell me all about the Delta Quadrant. Annika did not want to tell me anything about the Delta or about you. Is my cousin always this `stuck up?`" Megan was on a roll. Kathryn was beginning to see why her girlfriend was apprehensive of meeting Megan.

"Ah, what`s to say? Well, the Delta Quadrant is big, hostile and i got my ship lost there for seven years!" Janeway said flatly. Megan laughed then turned to look at the back seat. She sat in the front, operating the hover car. She saw Seven leaning against Kathryn`s chest while Kathryn was playing with her hair and gently kissing her.

"Lovely! You two make such a beautiful couple." The pilot said. 

"Megan, you should operate the hover car. Why are you looking back? You have a mirror!" Seven said coldly while Kathryn squeezed her shoulder to stop her girlfriend from spitting more venom.

"Sorry about that, Megan." Kathryn felt like she should apologize to Megan.

"No worries, Kathryn. I can handle women. This one can be particularly challenging. I hope you can handle my cousin, Kathryn!" Megan said smoothly. Damn, you Megan. Janeway thought.

"Oh, i can handle women too, Megan. Your cousin`s in good hands!" Kathryn said while reaching her head down to kiss Seven soundly on the lips. Seven reciprocated eagerly. That shut the nosy Megan down. She remained quiet for the remainder of the trip to Irene`s home.

 

They were well received. Peter, Irene, Megan, Kathryn and Seven and Tammy the dog sat in the living room talking after a heavy dinner. They talked about everything and nothing. Later the four young people and the dog went out to look at the Northern lights. Janeway had her auto body heat regulated jacket on. Seven was at her side often kissing her to remind her that she loved Kathryn. Megan learned to keep her mouth shut and most importantly she kept her distance from Annika and Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Holiday is vacation**


	9. Love under the Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven keeps Kathryn warm.

"Seven, i`m cold. I think my jacket is malfunctioning!" Kathryn whispered to her girlfriend.

"Is the hot water bottle also malfunctioning, Kathryn? Seven whispered back.

"Maybe!" Kathryn answered simply. She did not seem to be hypothermic, according to Seven`s assessments, however, the Borg woman knew one thing. Kathryn never complained about things. If she did then it must be serious.

"Let us go to Aunty`s green house. It is warmer there. I have something i need to show you." The young woman said. She seemed a bit distracted and nervous to the older woman.

"Okay, let`s go." The women walked the short distance from the top of the small hill a few metres behind Irene Hansen`s house, to the green house which was right behind the house. They left Peter and Megan on the top o the hill watching the northern lights. Snow crunched beneath their boots as they descended the hill. Once inside Seven magically produced a thermos of coffee and gave it to Kathryn. Janeway received it gratefully and smiled at the younger woman.

"Thank you, Darling. What would i do without you?" She sat on an old wooden bench and unscrewed the lid. She poured the hot vice into the lid and brought it to her lips. She took a few sips and immediately she felt better. Seven watched her keenly. Kathryn looked around the green house where various little plants grew. The Northern Lights were so bright that the women could see around the room they were in fairly easily.

"So your Aunty likes growing things like my mother?" It was both a question and a remark from Kathryn. 

"Yes. She grows her own vegetables, herbs and in the corner there, she cultivates mushrooms. She likes mushrooms very much." Seven replied distractedly. The young woman was still looking at Kathryn. She could see the beautiful curtains of green, purple and red lights reflected in Janeway`s eyes and face. It was as if they originated from Kathryn`s eyes and then projected into the sky above them. What a beautiful sight! The ex drone thought.

 

Seven stood in front of her girlfriend while Kathryn finished off the contents of her cup. She stood up to join Seven. They were now facing each other silently. Nobody wished to break the spell between them. Finally Seven spoke.

"Kathryn Janeway. I am so very grateful to you for all the wonderful things you have shown me as an individual. To love me as i am is the highest thing an ex drone would ever want. Thank you." Seven said while looking into the eyes which seemed to release the northern lights into the sky.

"I am the one who should be grateful. You could have easily gone with my first officer, Chakotay, or Megan, or any other handsome and beautiful alien out there. Yet you chose to love me. Don`t you see that i am the one who should be grateful? A crusty, old captain?" Thank you so very much, Annika Hansen." Kathryn reached forward and kissed the other woman tenderly on the lips. Seven reciprocated. They slowly kissed, savouring the moment. Seven could taste and smell coffee on Kathryn`s lips and tongue. 

"Hmm, coffee. Nice. Kathryn, open up and give me more coffee!" Seven said while Kathryn laughed. That broke the spell.

"Seriously, Annika? You want to kiss the coffee out of me?!" They both laughed.

"Kathryn, come here." Janeway moved closer and she was hugged from the back by Seven. A moment later Kathryn turned in the strong arms to face her girlfriend. "Will you marry me, my Kathryn? I want to live and explore life with you. I want to explore the mystery that is you. Please say yes because i cannot go on without you. Even if you need time to think about your reply i will wait." The Borg woman waited nervously. She could hear her heart beat furiously in her chest, as if to try and escape. When Kathryn hesitated Seven felt depression creep in her. What would she do?

"Annika. Are you sure about this? You don`t want to go out with others, see what life`s like?" Janeway wanted to say `yes` but she also felt like she was rushing things.

"Yes, i am sure. Seven had let go of Kathryn and was now kneeling before the older woman. She fished something out of her pocket. It reflected green and red light. 

"Yes, Seven, Annika, i will marry you, You are my beautiful Borg. I won`t let anyone take you away from me!" Kathryn said with conviction. Seven took Janeway`s hand and placed the ring on Kathryn`s left ring finger. Then she kissed it.

"Thank you, Darling. It`s beautiful!" She exclaimed as she held out her hand in front of her. They both hugged and kissed long and hard. 

 

They kissed some more then their embrace became urgent. Meanwhile Megan went looking for her cousin and her girlfriend. She called out their names from the top of the little hill without success. Peter suggested they gave them some time before they started looking for them. Megan was concerned that Kathryn may be cold because she was not used to the cold weather. Peter knew that his cousin was just being her nosy self again so he let her go. He did not want any part in the trouble he knew Megan was getting herself into with Annika.

 

The determined pilot walked to the back of the house and headed towards the green house. She pushed the door open and went in. There in the greenish purple glow of the Aurora Borealis were her cousin and Kathryn kissing and moaning sensuously. Seven heard her coming in with her enhanced hearing but Kathryn was too far gone to hear anything else apart from her lover`s moans and feel her sweet kisses. Seven pushed Kathryn so that she was sitting on the old bench and leaning against the wall. She knelt in front of her completely blocking Kathryn`s view of the entrance. She kissed her lover urgently and sensuously.

 

Megan was rooted to the spot. She wanted to run back out of the green house but her legs refused to obey her commands. Finally, the pilot left the room as quietly as she could. She knocked one of her Aunty`s potted plants on her way out. She was quite short of breath when she found Peter at the top of the hill again. The lights had intensified. There were many other people watching the age old beautiful lights on their own little hills or camped in tents in the valley. Megan felt sad. A deep sadness in her heart. It was a sort of vague pain in the chest. Peter knew that his little `sister` was upset and it was something to do with Annika and Kathryn. He reached his arms around her and offered her a much needed hug.

"I take it you found them? You know, Megan. You should be happy for them."

"Yeah, i know Peter. I don`t know what i was expecting to see. I am really happy for them. I think i was competing with Annika to see who was going to find love first. It seems she won this round!" She said challengingly.

"Here we go again!" Peter sighed.

 

In the meantime in the green house the two happy people got down to business. Seven undid her girlfriend`s auto body heat regulated coat and found more layers of clothes. It turned out that the coat was in perfect order. Kathryn was the one `malfunctioning.` Finally she found the warm valley between Kathryn`s breasts which she nuzzled. Kathryn`s scent was intoxicating. She heard Janeway moan and arch her back towards her.

"Darling, did we ruin one of your Aunty`s potted plants?" Kathryn asked distractedly.

"No. it was nothing!" Seven answered knowing full well that her cousin had been in the green house while they were being intimate. She would tell Kathryn later. Right now she reached her hands and squeezed both of Kathryn`s breasts. She held them up and sucked both nipples. Her girlfriend loved it when Seven did this. 

"More, Annika!" She commanded in a husky tone.

"Very well, my Kathryn. I will keep you warm, if you prefer to be hot, i can do that too! What will it be?" The younger woman offered in a seductive tone. 

 

Janeway`s only reply was to moan.


	10. Finding each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Megan reconcile. Kathryn is assimilated into the Hansen family.

The two women remained in the green house `inspecting plants` for three more hours. Seven had shown her fiancee how much she loved her. Kathryn on the other hand was not exactly sure where she was. That did not matter, however, as long as she was with her Annika. She was a bundle of sexual energy. Every nerve in her body sang with excitement. The older woman did not think she could move from the spot she was sitting, let alone walk. When Seven kissed her on the lips one last time and helped her stand, that was when Janeway knew where she was. In Annika`s Aunty`s green house.

 

They walked out of the green house at midnight and headed towards the front door of the house hand in hand. Seven opened the door and together they went to the living room where Irene sat knitting. Peter was watching latest news on a large padd.

"Hello Aunty. I assumed you have retired for the night?" Seven smiled shyly at her Aunty while Janeway looked around for a place to hide rather than face embarrassment if Seven decided to tell her Aunty what they have been up to.

"Ah, hello, girls! You must be cold. Have you been outside all this time?" Irene said, concern tingeing her voice. 

"We are fine, Aunty. We were outside for a short while then we retired to your green house. The northern lights were particularly bright tonight. We could clearly see your plants and mushrooms fairly well." Seven said while Janeway secretly wished that her fiancee would stop talking right then.

"Ah, the green house. Was it such an interesting place to be? Anyway that was a good idea. It`s warm in there and plants love to hear people talk and and sing to them. They have special "ears" you know." Irene said while knitting furiously.

"Do you always go to bed this late, Irene?" Kathryn decided to change the subject just in case the older woman decided to probe more on what she and Seven were "talking or "singing" about. Kathryn had discovered that all the members of Seven`s family she had met had a tendency to be direct, ask direct questions rather than "beating about the bush." Seven of Nine`s directness was hereditary. The Borg just "perfected it."

"No, Dear, i usually go to bed about ten o`clock but this week i have a lot to catch up on. My knitting club has a deadline for baby clothes. We are knitting boots, well, most of my colleagues are, but i am still knitting this glove." The older woman sighed and carried on knitting.

"Do you require assistance? I could assimilate your knitting needles and force them to work harder. By morning you could have a basket full of green baby gloves!" Seven said dryly. Irene looked at her niece while Kathryn counted to ten. Then the older woman started to laugh. She laughed so hard that she almost fell off the couch.

"I honestly thought the Borg purged humour from their drones!"

"I hid mine well!" Annika said dryly. That made Irene laugh some more. This time Kathryn and Peter joined in.

"Annika, be a dear and help your cousin? She`s in the kitchen making some coffee and cocoa." Irene said.

"Kathryn, come and sit next to me." Janeway did as told. "I hear you two are dating. Is this correct?

"Yes, Ma`am. It is." Kathryn was not sure where this conversation or interrogation was going.

"I want the best for Annika. She has lost so much in her life, her parents, childhood. God, she does not even have a proper history, well, nothing she can remember. The girl has gone through a lot in the short time she`s been with us. I would like to thank you for bringing her back to us. Her parents are to blame for all what has happened to her. My brother, Magnus, and his wife, Erin, were so arrogant and headstrong they would not listen to me. I wanted to take Annika and look after her until they got back. Did they listen to me? No! They chose to take a young child to some unknown, dangerous place!" Irene`s voice broke. She paused and wiped tears off her face. She sighed and took a deep breath in then exhaled it. "Annika speaks highly of you. She loves you very much. It is my hope that the two of you will look after each other. No fooling around!" The older woman pointed a finger at Janeway in warning.

"No, Ma`am. No fooling around. I love your niece very much and she knows that i do." Kathryn said simply while she looked into Irene`s eyes. She unconsciously touched the ring on her left hand and started to play with it.

"Kathryn Janeway, what is that!" Irene exclaimed. She got up from the couch, dropping her knitting in the process, and approached Janeway. She grabbed her left hand and raised it towards the light to inspect the ring. After a few seconds she smiled broadly and declared the ring acceptable. She hugged the younger woman while Kathryn felt self conscious for some strange reason.

"So when did this happened? ANNIKA!! The older woman shouted to the general direction of the kitchen where her niece was.

"In the green house earlier this evening." Kathryn replied simply hoping that Irene would not probe for more information on how and what exactly was said and when.

"What is it, Aunty?" Seven and Megan appeared with trays of drinks and snacks. "Kathryn and Annika got engaged a few minutes ago and I am going to be the maid of honour at their wedding." Megan looked at Kathryn then Seven daring them to counter what she had said. Janeway had no problems with Megan`s decision. She felt that she was warming up to the pilot. In fact Megan reminded Kathryn of Seven. Her directness, abrasive and arrogant style was very much like Seven`s when she first joined Voyager. However, Megan had never been assimilated by the Borg, she had no excuse for such behaviour. Kathryn began to like her nonetheless.

 

Seven looked at Kathryn and smiled. 

"Well, sit next to each other then, you two. Never mind me. I am an old woman. I`ll just be knitting here. As for Peter, he`s your brother, if you will, we`re all family here. Don`t be shy Kathryn." Kathryn blushed for some unknown reason. Probably because her body reacted to Seven`s proximity when she sat on the arm rest of Kathryn`s couch.

"Never mind me, cousin!" Peter smiled at the couple. 

"Don`t mind me either! But i`ll still get you for what you`ve done, Annika!" Megan smiled at Seven and for the first time Seven saw genuine sisterly love in Megan`s eyes.

"Goodness! You`re all worse than Phoebe!" Janeway finally had the courage to say causing everyone to laugh.

"Aunty, do not expect us to kiss while you are here. Kathryn is very shy and does not like public displays of affection!" Seven raised an eye brow. Her arm went to the back of Janeway`s couch while Kathryn blushed slightly.

"You two are so adorable!" Megan said dreamily.

"Well, Dears, thank you for the good news. I will be talking to Gretchen shortly to see what we can come up with. Just tell us when you want to have the ceremony, won`t you? I am going to bed. Annika, i made the bed in the guest room but i suppose that won`t be needed?" The older woman said as if she said that sort of thing on a daily basis. Everybody, including Kathryn waited for Seven`s reply. Annika raised an eye brow at the challenge and took a sip from her mug of cocoa.

"No, Aunty, we shall not require two rooms. That would be illogical. One will suffice." She looked at Kathryn and smiled shyly. Janeway smiled back.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I had a great time writing it. I greatly value your comments and kudos. If kudos were money i`d be rich by now, lol!! So, please keep them coming. They`re what keeps me going. 
> 
> I would have liked to write more, say a chapter a day, but life, work, studies, DIYs keep getting in the way of fun, lol!!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, lol!!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
